Books (Skyrim)
This page lists all Books in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics There are over a hundred books in Skyrim (this list contains 468 non-journal books), and when first opened, some books will either grant a quest, cause you to gain a level in a certain skill, or add a new location to your world map. Other books vary from simple stories, to journals that assist in quests and snippets of lore that help players become familiar with the culture and history of Tamriel. The lore books have no real in-game use, but can be sold to certain traders for reasonable amounts of money or put in book cases for decoration. *Skill Books: opening the book for the first time increases a specific skill by one increment. *Spell Tomes: opening the book teaches a spell (depicted by the name of the book) and destroys the book. *Quest Books: opening the book for the first time adds a quest to the journal. *Books (Skyrim)/Recipes: listing all the potion and poison recipes purchasble from merchants. Available Books Available Diaries & Journals *Aeri's Note *Agrius's Journal *Aicantar's Lab Journal *Alchemist's Journal *Alva's Journal *Arondil's Journal, Part 1 *Arondil's Journal, Part 2 *Arondil's Journal, Part 3 *Arondil's Journal, Part 4 *Arvel's Journal *Atronach Forge Manual *Bandit Leader's Journal *Bandit's Journal #1 *Bandit's Journal #2 *Butcher Journal 1 *Butcher Journal 2 *Butcher Journal 3 *Cook's Journal *Cicero's Journal *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes *Erj's Notes *Expedition Manifest *Faded Diary *Fisherman's Journal *Gallus's Encoded Journal *Habd's Journal *Hajvarr's Journal *Hamelyn's Journal *Hargar's Journal *Heddic's Volunruud Notes *J'zhar's Journal *Karan's Journal *Kodlak's Journal *Krag's Journal *Kyr's Log *Lu-ah's Journal *Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal *Maluril's Journal *Margret's Journal *Malyn Varen's Grimoire *Merchant's Journal *Midden Incident Report *Miner's Journal *Moluril's Journal *Nepos' Journal *Notes on Yngol Barrow *Nystrom's Journal *Physicalities of Werewolves *Ramati's Journal *Red Eagle's Rite *Research Log *Research Notes *Sild's Journal *Sinderion's Field Journal *Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal *Staubin's Diary *Stromm's Diary *Sudi's Journal *Suvaris Atheron's Logbook *Tattered Journal *Thalmor Dossier: Delphine *Thalmor Dossier: Esbern *Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak *The Keepers of the Razor *The Old Tome *Thonar's Journal *Ulfr's Book *Umana's Journal *Wyndelius's Journal Available Notes, Letters, & Documents *A Scrawled Note *A Timely Offer *A Warning *Aeri's Note *Afflicted's Note *Alchemist's Note *Alethius's Notes *All Employees Must Read! *Amaund Motierre's Sealed Letter *An Apology *Ancient Edict *Anders's Message *Anise's Letter *Argonian Ceremony *Attention Employees! *Beware the Butcher *Bloodstained note *Bolar's Writ *Bounty (Book) *Complaint Letter *Contract *Corpse Note *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note *East Empire Connection *Eltrys' Note *Eyes Open *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven *Father's Missive *For Shelly *Forsworn Missive *Frost's Identity Papers *Geirmund's Epitaph *Goldenglow Bill of Sale *Gorm's Letter *Gulum-Ei's Confession *Have Need of Cynric *Hastily Scribbled Note *Imperial Condolences *Imperial Missive *Idgrod's Note *Incriminating Letter *Invitation to Elenwen's Reception *Justiciar Execution Order *Kyr's Bounty *Letter from A Friend *Letter from Calcemo *Letter from Christophe *Letter from Falk Firebeard *Letter from Father *Letter from Jervar *Letter from Gorm *Letter from Leifur *Letter from Maven *Letter from Olfina *Letter from Quintus Navale *Letter from Sabjorn *Letter from The Steward *Letter To Beem-Ja *Madanach's Note *Mani's Letter *Many Thanks *Mara Smiles Upon You! *Museum Pamphlet *Mysterious Note *Mzinchaleft Work Order *Necromancer's Letter *Note from Agna *Note from Jaree-Ra *Note from Maven *Note to Rodulf *Note (Stormcloak) *Note (Treasure) *Note to Rhorlak *Notice *Notice of Cost Increase *Per Your Requests *Potion/Poison Recipe *Prisoner's Plan *Promissory Note *Purchase Agreement (Bolli) *Purchase Agreement (Sarthis Idren) *Quite Pleased *Regarding Your Loss *Repair Supplies *Reports of a Disturbance *Request for Help! *Rigel's Letter *Roras's Letter *Scrawled page *Shavari's Note *Shipment's Ready *Shopping List *Sibbi Black-Briar (Book) *Small Note *Smuggler's Note *Sonda's Note *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal *Tattered Note *Thalmor Orders *The Warmth of Mara *Things to Do *Timely Offer *Torn Note *To A Concerned Citizen *To Be Read Immedately! (as spelled in game) *To The Brotherhood *To The Owner *Tova's Farewell *Unsent Afflicted Letter *Until Next Time *Urag's Note *Watchtower Guard's Letter *Weylin's Note *Writ of Sealing *Ysolda's Message Notes *In general, skill books can be discerned from their less valuable counterparts by their increased value. Be aware that this is not always the case. Related Pages *Skill Book (Skyrim) *Spell Tomes *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books *List of Books ru:Книги (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Letters